


Fruits of Labor

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auctions, Biting, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Riren AU]</p><p>Wings of Freedom is a high-end Escort Company and they are currently holding their annual auction where they showcase their new additions.</p><p>Eren Yeager is one of the new additions to be auctioned and he was trained by the company's best: Levi or more commonly known as the Corporal.</p><p>While Levi had been in charge of Eren's training, Levi never took Eren all the way. </p><p>Will his chance come in this anonymous auction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits of Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky summary is sucky... XD
> 
> Anyway, this is a reply to momoicchi's [challenge in tumblr](http://momoicchi27.tumblr.com/post/82993983688/). 
> 
> This was actually just sitting in my computer for a few months (give or take) because this was a request from a friend of mine who is a Riren/Ereri(/Levi fangirl) lover and I figured I'd share how much of a pervert we are to the rest of the SNK fanbase.

“Oh, Eren. You look so dangerous~” Hange Zoë exclaimed, fussing over the younger man in front of him with a maniac-like glint in her eyes. From behind her, Levi stared with a blank expression but inside, he had to admit, Petra had definitely outdone herself this year.

 

The yearly annual Wings of Freedom auction was a greatly anticipated event by their valued clients. The auction was when they show their new additions, their fresh meats as Levi liked to call them. And whoever won these new additions would have the privilege to be the fresh meats’ first client and their clients all want to be the first, something to brag about. As if they had taught everything with just one night.

 

Total bullshit.

 

They probably don’t know how long and hard it took to train fresh meats. Especially this year’s three new additions…

 

The only female in those three was a young half-Asian woman named Mikasa Ackerman. She was trained by Erwin, the owner of Wings of Freedom himself. Unlike the other two, Erwin trained her specifically to be a dominatrix, to cater to the clients who wish to give up control even for just a few hours. As such, their fashion and costume coordinator, Petra, had decided to clad her in a tight black leather one piece. The front was adorned with crisscrossing blood red ribbons on the chest and the edge of the lower-part of the one piece was connected to a pure lace skirt that parted on her front, revealing her long muscled legs clad in thigh-length black boots with three inches heels. The skirt was puffed at the back, similar to Victorian era skirts. Her short black hair was kept neat and simple while a black lace veil was placed over her hair but the veil did not cover her face, framing the side and the back of her head only. The veil was kept in place by clips shaped like blood red roses which crowned her head. She was naturally pale and Petra made full use of that, keeping her make-up to a minimum. She only added eyeliner to make Mikasa’s cold hard eyes stand out and her lips was glazed with blood red lipstick to match her hair clips. The entire outfit made her look like a dangerous ghost-like black bride waiting for her groom. Levi supposed that was what Petra was going for: sexy and dangerous.

 

The other two were young men who were trained to cater to any whims and desire their clients may have. One of them was a young blond man named Armin Arlert who was trained by Hange Zoë, their resident fetishes expert. He was clad in a short simple white sleeveless dress that showed off his slim legs. On his back was a pair of small white angel wings. A crown of blue flowers adorned his head, complementing his blue eyes. He wore no shoes as well. Levi supposed Petra was going for a sweet and innocent angel. With the way the young man was looking all nervous like he would faint any time, Levi knew a lot of clients would bid to be the one to first corrupt the innocent angel. Levi inwardly scoffed at his thoughts. This ‘angel’ was trained by Hange. That shitty four-eyes had most probably corrupted the young man from the first day, cramming all of the fetishes she could remember which was a lot.

 

Last but certainly not the least was the young man Levi trained himself. Eren Yeager… Levi’s own shitty brat. Petra had decided to make Eren contrast Armin. He wore a short simple black sleeveless dress, one of the straps fell just below his shoulder and the end of his dress was cut in a crude zigzag manner, as if it had been ripped in different places. Like Armin, he didn’t wear any kind of footwear but, instead of the pristine pair of white angel wings Armin had, Eren had a pair of broken black wings, lying limp on his back. One of the wings was longer than the other, as if someone had yanked it hard and dislocated it. His dark brown hair was not adorned with anything and was simply kept in its usual messy style. Even though Petra did not do anything special with his makeup, his bright amber eyes still shone brightly, showing his defiance and fighting spirit. Even after everything Levi had taught him, had shown him, had made him do, Eren Yeager never broke.

 

And that was what made Eren Yeager special to him.

 

“Get your dirty hands off him, shitty four eyes…” Levi growled, slapping Hange’s hands away from Eren. He walked in front of Eren, covering him from Hange. Hange, catching the hint, turned her attention towards Armin and began gushing over him like a mother preparing her child for a beauty pageant. He adjusted Eren’s dress, making the strap fall lower to show a bit of Eren’s chest, not enough to look like a whore but just enough to make their clients desire what’s hidden underneath the flimsy black dress. He stared at Eren’s eyes as he said, “This is the easy part. Just keep quiet and let those pigs fight over your ass.”

 

Eren’s eyes betrayed his calm and respectful voice as he replied, “Yes, sir.”

 

Levi couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face as he saw the disgust and anger in Eren’s eyes. Levi leaned forward, noticing Mikasa’s hand twitched slightly at his actions. He glanced at the black haired woman, his eyes daring her to try and do anything stupid. Erwin’s pet project or not, Eren was Levi’s to do as he pleased. Eren was his. Mikasa grinded her teeth together, black eyes glaring at him with murderous intent but she did not move and Levi turned his attention back towards Eren, noticing the younger man’s breath was quicker than before. Even after everything they had done, Eren still couldn’t fully control his actions whenever he was with Levi.

 

It was… exhilarating…

 

Levi placed his lips near Eren’s ear, his lips actually touching the younger man’s ear as he whispered to the brown haired man’s ear, “If it disgusts you so much, just imagine that it’s me fucking you later tonight.”

 

Eren’s breath hitched and Levi leaned back. He cupped Eren’s cheek briefly, enjoying the redness of Eren’s cheeks. He nodded at Oluo and grabbed Hange by her collar as he walked out of the room, “Come on, you shitty four eyes. Let’s let Oluo and Petra finish wrapping the fresh meats in ribbons and shit.”

 

“I’ll be cheering for you, Armin! You’ll totally get the best client to fuck you tonight!” Hange shouted as Levi closed the door, not seeing how Armin’s face had turned red like a ripe tomato at Hange’s words. He let go of Hange and they began walking side by side towards the auction room. Hange grinned at him as she wore her Cheshire cat mask while she asked, “So… you planning on bidding for Eren?”

 

The auction was anonymous. No one would know if members of Wings of Freedom would join in. And it’s not like Erwin would prohibit it. As long as they kept their sexual life and professional life apart, he let them do as they want.

 

Levi did not reply to Hange’s question, simply donning his white hawk mask. Two men wearing goat masks opened the door for them and Levi leaned on the wall facing the stage. Right now, Ness, who was wearing a dark black horse mask, was the announcer, saying in a joyful tone, “I see 210000. Any 211000? Yes! 211000!”

 

Levi saw that they were auctioning off Krista Lenz, the one their clients call the Goddess. True to her projected image, she was clad in a beautiful white dress. A white lace veil with gold trimming covered her face and she was sitting on a throne-like chair, her hands on her lap as she smiled at the crowd gently and sweetly. She was the perfect image of an immaculate goddess, ready to give mercy and love to those who desire them. But Levi knew the truth. He had been the one to break Krista to what she is now. Underneath that gentle mask was one of the most emotionless and blank person Levi had ever met. That blankness was the reason why she could easily wear the goddess of mercy façade. In this profession, those who cannot wear masks were bound to shatter.

 

Behind Krista and Ness was a grand screen which shows the current bid. The bid changed to 22000, announcing someone in the crowd had clicked their button. Instead of speaking or raising their hand, each participant was given a button. If they want to bid, all they had to do was press the button and it would automatically send a signal to their master server, taking note of which button was pressed in its database. The bid for Krista Lenz continued until Ness finally announced 343000 in a loud joyful voice, making a woman in a squirrel mask jump in joy, screaming, “HELL YEAH!”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Krista’s cheeks redden slightly.

 

Not that it was any of his business. He had already finished Krista’s training two years ago. It was no longer any of his concern what Krista did as long as it did not have any negative effect on the company.

 

Ness took Krista’s hand in a gentleman-like manner and led her backstage. Every participant will be prepared and lead to a specific room in this mansion. The participants will then wait in that room for their client, clad in whatever their client specified.

 

Other than auctioning the fresh meats, some of their more ‘experienced’ members were also auctioned off. The auction was special because whoever won the auction not only has the privilege of being with their win for a night but they could also try ‘buying’ them. Buying meant that the member will no longer be part of the company and will be solely the winner’s own personal… companion. The rule was that the winner can only buy a member if the member agrees to be bought and the price was triple the amount that the winner had given up to win the member for the night. In other words, the winner would be coughing up four times the amount he or she had agreed to pay during the auction if the winner wishes to purchase the member as well. It was a very rare occurrence but Levi slightly mused if the woman in the squirrel mask was planning on doing such a thing. Krista didn’t seemed opposed to it.

 

Levi saw Hange walking towards the stage, dramatically opening her arms as she said, “Now then! Let’s begin our main event! This year, we have three new additions to our company, waiting to cater to any and all of your whims! Now then, let’s start with our black bride!”

 

Mikasa walked towards the stage, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor. She cracked her riding crop against the floor and Hange jumped at the sound. Hange laughed and joyfully introduced, “Presenting Mikasa Ackerman!! Who would like to be our black bride’s first groom?! Do I hear a 40000?”

 

Levi tuned out the biding, not really caring about whoever masochist wanted to be Mikasa’s first prey. He almost didn’t hear Hange saying that the final bid was 310000. That was probably the second highest ending bid for this year’s auction.

 

Levi continued to tune out Hange’s unnecessary comments, not caring how Armin looked so scared he might piss right there. Years of experience has taught him to see the subtle calculating look in Armin’s eyes. It reminded him of Erwin’s calculating eyes. This brat was definitely a manipulative type. Levi’s lips curved into an amused smile, Erwin’s calculating eyes and Hange’s knowledge. He was very interested to see how Armin would grow. Perhaps he would provide some entertainment. Soon enough, Armin’s final bid was announced at 212000, making Hange cheer and jump like a hyperactive cat. Armin was escorted backstage by two goat masked gentlemen and Levi straightened his back instinctively.

 

“Now, presenting our last new addition…” Hange clapped her hands twice and all the lights closed, enveloping the entire room in darkness. Levi could hear a few murmurs around him, wondering what was happening. A few seconds later, the lights turned on once more and he heard a few gasps from the audience. Levi couldn’t even stop his eyes from widening at the sight he saw on the stage.

 

Eren was kneeling at the center of the stage, his wrists and ankles wrapped in gold chains. Hange placed a hand on Eren’s hair, gripping it tightly and forcing Eren to raise his head, glaring at the crowd as he yanked on his chain, making them clang against the floor. The pure joy in Hange’s voice made Levi want to punch her on the face, “Presenting our own fallen angel, Eren Yeaaaaggggeeerrr!”

 

She leaned forward, pressing her cheek on Eren’s cheek which Eren tried to get away from but Hange kept her tight grip on Eren’s hair, making the younger man growl as she continued, “We managed to capture this fallen angel and he was trained by the best, our very own Corporal!”

 

Levi scoffed as he heard a few gasps and murmurs when Hange said his title. The title had been given to him because he was considered to be one of the best, if not the best, of the company’s trainers. The fact that he had been the trainer of two of the most sought out members, Krista Lenz and Eld Jinn, only made him more famous among their clients. Not to mention, he no longer takes clients which made him more mysterious. This turned him to one of the most favorite topics among their clients. Not that he cared. The pigs can gossip all they want for all he cares.

 

Hange’s words took him back to reality as the hyperactive woman continued, “He will certainly be a challenge. Can you make him beg for you?!”

 

She backed away from Eren before saying in a teasing manner, “Eren’s bidding starts at 70000! Well? Does anyone want to try taming this fallen angel?!”

 

The numbers were going up fast, making Hange laugh while jumping like an overexcited bunny out of joy and excitement, her voice going as fast as the numbers, “Oh! 80000! 90000! 100000! 110000! Oh my! Look at that! It just jumped from 130000 to 20000 in a span of seconds! Look, Eren! Look how much they want you!!”

 

But Eren wasn’t looking at the numbers or the crowd. He was staring ahead, right at Levi. Even from where Levi was standing, Eren’s eyes were still clear. His eyes had always been defiant and angry. But now, as Eren stares at him, Levi could see another emotion creeping underneath all that defiance and anger.

 

There were many words to describe that hidden emotion.

 

Longing…

 

Desire…

 

Levi returned Eren’s stare with one of his own as he pressed his button.

 

He had the right, didn’t he?

 

He trained Eren.

 

He deserved to experience firsthand everything Eren has learned.

 

He deserved to be Eren’s first.

 

The bid continued until Levi was pretty sure that he only had one enemy left.

 

Levi growled as he continued to press the button.

 

Eren was his.

 

No one else deserved the amber eyed young man more than Levi.

The numbers continued to go up until Hange finally screamed, “ANNNDDD THE FINAL BID IS 1120000! Do you see that number, Eren?! That’s the highest bid EVER!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

 

Levi walked out of the room as soon as the number was said, walking briskly towards one of the empty rooms. He took off his mask and threw it to the wall, losing all of his composure as he shouted, “FUCK!”

 

He had lost.

 

He couldn’t bid any higher than 1110000. Not because he didn’t want to but because, before he could raise the number to 1130000, he had felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a tall man wearing a stag mask, ordering him, “Enough, Levi.”

 

That was the first time in such a long time that he wanted to kill Erwin. His hands were still trembling in rage when the door opened and a voice call out from behind him, “Levi.”

 

“Not now, Erwin. I’m too fucking piss to listen to you lecture me about how I acted and all that shit.” Levi warned in a growling tone, his entire body turned rigid as if ready to attack Erwin.

 

“This cannot wait, Levi. Come.” With that said, he heard Erwin’s footsteps moving away from him. Levi turned his head, glaring at the door.

 

As much as he wanted to say ‘fuck you, Erwin. Clean your own mess’, he still loyally followed Erwin. They walked in silence and Levi was not sure if he should be grateful for the silence or be wary of why Erwin wasn’t chewing his head off now.

 

It took around ten doors in a very long hallway before Erwin finally opened a door, ordering Levi, “Go in.”

 

Levi walked in, narrowed eyes widening when he saw who was in the room. Eren was standing by the window, probably either contemplating if he could run away by jumping from the window or how hard it would be to throw his client to the same window and make it look like an accident. Levi had been with Eren long enough that in cases of fight or flight responses, Eren always picked fight first.

 

Eren was now wearing a tan buttoned shirt and dirty white tight pants underneath knee high brown boots with no heels. He seemed surprised to see his trainer and Levi was pretty sure that the young man could see his surprise as well. Levi turned to face Erwin and hissed, “What the hell is this, Erwin?”

 

“I won Eren for tonight.” Erwin replied, closing the door behind him. Levi heard the distinct sound of the door locking but kept his eyes on Erwin as the taller man sat on the couch facing the bed. Erwin glanced at Eren as he said, “And, as his client, I am entitled to anything I want from him.”

 

“And what I want…” Erwin turned his attention towards Levi, his face expressionless as he continued, “Is to watch you break Eren Yeager.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened at Erwin’s words and Levi hissed, “You fucking bastard.”

 

He was fighting Erwin over Eren during the auction?

 

And it was all for nothing because Erwin had wanted Levi to take Eren in the first place?

 

What the fuck?

 

“It’s a win-win scenario, Levi…” Erwin leaned towards the couch comfortably, “Eren’s first is yours, you break Eren Yeager the way you’ve always wanted and I get to see the fruits of both of your labors. That’s why…”

 

Erwin moved his hand from Levi’s direction towards Eren’s direction, “If you would be so kind to start now?”

 

Levi gave Erwin a final glare before turning his attention towards Eren who was looking at both of them warily. Levi sighed, knowing no amount of backtalk or reasoning or threatening would change Erwin’s mind now… not that he really wanted to anyway. He walked towards the bed, noticing how the top of the bedside drawer was filled with lubes and condoms. It doesn’t take a genius to guess what’s inside the drawer itself. He sat on the bed, making sure Erwin saw only one side of his body. Just because he was going to watch doesn’t mean Levi would let him see everything. Levi wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Noticing Eren was just staring at him, Levi rolled his eyes and said in annoyance, “You heard your client, brat. Your partner is me.”

 

Eren seemed unsure on how to proceed but he walked towards Levi, stopping just in front of him. Levi grabbed his wrist and ordered, “Kneel.”

 

Eren immediately knelt in front of Levi, resting his free hand on Levi’s knee. Levi placed his other hand on the back of Eren’s neck, making Eren shiver. The back of his neck has always been Eren’s weakness and Levi was the only one who knew that. Levi leaned forward, capturing Eren’s lips with his own. Eren immediately opened his mouth, moaning as he leaned further in Levi’s arms, shivering when Levi bit his bottom lip before urging Eren’s tongue with his own. Eren’s free hand began massaging Levi’s thigh, lightly scratching him. Levi pulled away, sucking Eren’s neck. Eren closed his eyes and moaned as he moved his head to the side, giving Levi more access to shower his neck with light bites. One particular hard bite made Eren yelp, clawing Levi’s thigh in retaliation as he growled. His growl turned into a whimpering moan when Levi began licking the bite mark. Levi leaned away, placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders to stop him from moving as he looked at the younger man. Eren was breathing heavily, his lips bright and parted, his eyes half-lidded and filled with desire and his cheeks red. His neck was littered with marks that Levi had given him just moments ago.

 

It was what he wanted to see.

 

Eren, angry and defiant Eren, looking at him with lust filled eyes, silently begging him to continue.

 

But there was still that fire in his eyes. That fire that made his eyes look like the brightest amber in the world is what made Levi want him because, he knew, no matter how much Eren desired him, how much they both wanted one another, that fire will never leave those amber eyes.

 

And Levi wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“Suck me.” Levi ordered as he removed his hands from Eren’s shoulders, letting them fall on the mattress. Levi smirked at the flash of anger that appeared on Eren’s eyes due to his order. Eren leaned forward and Levi let Eren give him a soft kiss before trailing his kisses below. Eren continued to kiss Levi over his clothing, his hands massaging Levi’s thigh, lightly scratching them as if he was a cat. Eren nuzzled his crotch, making Levi groan at the friction. He placed his hand on Eren’s hair, gripping it but not doing anything else. Eren used his mouth and tongue to unbutton Levi’s pants and used his teeth to unzip him. Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw that Levi wasn’t wearing any underwear. Levi rolled his eyes and silently dared Eren to comment on it. Instead Eren gave his cock butterfly kisses as his hands pulled it out of its confinement. Eren sucked on the tip and drank the pre-cum greedily. His right hand began stroking Levi’s cock till it was hard while his left hand cupped his balls. Eren began licking the side of his cock in a downward manner, kissing and sucking each of his balls briefly. Eren returned his attention towards Levi’s cock, rubbing his cheek against it like a cat.

 

Levi groaned, tugging Eren’s hair hard once. Eren’s lips curved to a small smirk. Levi returned the smirk, knowing that Eren was teasing him, waiting for that tug and he hissed, “Cocky brat.”

 

Eren licked his cock once as a reply before finally taking Levi in his mouth. He sucked and licked as he continued to take more of Levi’s cock in his mouth. Levi growled as Eren continued to take his cock, his gag reflexes already thrown out of the window thanks to the black haired man’s training. Eren continued to massage his balls as he sucked and lightly bobbed his head. Sometimes he would move back until all that was in his mouth was the tip of Levi’s dick, twirling his tongue around it before moving back down to take Levi’s entire length in his mouth. Levi groaned each time Eren did this because the moan Levi feels each time the brown haired young man takes Levi’s cock inside his mouth again maked it sound like Eren would rather have a cock in his mouth all the time.

 

Well, if that’s what he wants…

 

Levi began moving his hips, smirking when he felt Eren moan around his cock. Levi couldn’t help but tease him as he continued to fuck his mouth, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, “You like having a cock inside your mouth, Eren? Do you like the way it tastes, you fucking cockslut.”

 

Eren moaned, his nails scratching Levi’s thigh hard. Levi groaned and continued his hard pace, enjoying the feeling of Eren’s moans. Eren’s eyes were open, his amber eyes staring at Levi with desire and lust. After one hard thrust, Levi tugged Eren’s hair and pulled him away from his cock as he came on the younger man’s face. Eren closed his eyes, his mouth opened as if trying to catch his cum. Levi leaned back, staring at Eren’s cum covered face. Eren was looking at him with a dazed expression, licking his lips. As Eren touched the cum with his finger, Levi ordered, “Drink it all.”

 

Levi tried to catch his breath as Eren began rubbing his face with his fingers before licking his fingers clean. Then he would bring it back to his face once more to get more cum. The sight of Eren blissfully sucking his cum coated fingers, moaning each time he sucks a finger, was making him hard again. After Eren’s face was clean, or as clean as it could have been at the moment, Eren began sucking Levi’s half-hard cock, cleaning the remaining cum. Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, making Eren look up with a questioning gaze. Levi caressed Eren’s face before teasing, “You like my cock that much, Eren?”

 

Eren’s cheeks reddened and he leaned away, licking his lips, but did not reply. The defiance and anger returned to Eren’s eyes which made Levi growl. He pulled Eren to his lap and bit his neck. Eren moaned as his hard cock, still confined in the tight pants rubbed against Levi’s abs. Levi bit Eren’s shoulder before asking in a low voice, “Tell me, Eren. Do you want my cock inside you?”

 

Eren moaned and bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in frustration and stubbornness. Levi rubbed against Eren’s crotch once, making Eren give out a strangled moan. Levi asked once more, “Tell me, Eren. Do you want my cock inside you? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, burying his face on Levi’s shoulder. Levi heard him mumble something against his shoulder. Eren yelped when he felt Levi smack him in the ass. He turned his head to glare at Levi who was smirking at him. Levi began to rub the cheek he just slapped as he said, “Say it clearly, you shitty brat.”

Eren growled at him and Levi smacked his ass once more, harder than the last one. Eren yelped, groaning as he tightened his hold. Levi continued to smack his ass, switching from light slaps to hard ones randomly. He could feel Eren trembling above him and he leaned forward to whisper to his ear, “Dirty, dirty boy. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The ragged moan that escaped Eren’s lips after Levi had slapped him hard was an answer enough for Levi. Levi bit Eren’s ear lightly before whispering once more, “Just think how much better this-“

He smacked Eren’s ass before proceeding, “-would feel if you were naked.”

That actually made Eren whimper but Levi silenced him with a kiss. It was a slow and lazy kiss, making Eren moan in distress, grinding his crotch against him as if to protest against the non-aggressive actions Levi was doing. Levi chuckled against their kiss and leaned back. He looked at Eren and said, “If you want more, tell me what you want.”

Eren glared at him for a moment and tried to kiss him but Levi kept him in place by grabbing his shoulders. Eren yelped once more when he was thrown to the bed. Levi stood on the bed and placed his foot on Eren’s chest, silently ordering the younger man to not move as he opened the drawer and grabbed two identical items inside. He manhandled Eren and pushed him up. He grabbed Eren’s wrists and roughly pushed it against the headrest, cuffing each of his wrists to the either side of the headrest with the handcuffs. Eren growled and tugged against the cuff, glaring at Levi as the older man smirked at him. Levi rested his forehead against Eren’s and whispered, “You look so good like this. All mine to take. All mine to have. All…”

Levi bit his neck, making Eren moaned and arched his back towards Levi. Levi licked the blood that oozed from his bite before continuing in a low whisper, “… mine.”

Levi began kissing his neck, traveling downward. He unbuttoned Eren’s shirt as he continued to kiss downward, stopping to tease Eren’s left nipple by sucking on it, rolling his tongue on the hard nub and lightly biting it. Eren moaned and turned his face away, his eyes closed tightly as Levi turned his attention to his other nipple, teasing it the same way. His hands continued to unbutton his shirt, before finally resting on Eren’s hips, his thumbs caressing Eren’s skin in slow circular movements.

“Le… vi…” Eren moaned Levi’s name, making Levi bite his nipple hard. Eren threw his head back and gave a surprised yelp against the harsh treatment. Levi clicked his tongue, lapping on the nipple as if to apologize for his previous action. Hearing his name in Eren’s hoarse lust-filled voice made him lose his composure for a moment. Levi sat on the space between Eren’s legs, taking Eren’s left leg. He continued to caress Eren’s leg as he takes off his boots, placing a soft kiss on Eren’s knee. He did the same with Eren’s other leg, throwing the boots towards Erwin as an act of defiance. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Erwin palming himself and wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so, his attention back on the whimpering young man silently begging for more.

Levi didn’t bother with any theatrics and simply used his hands to unbutton and unzip Eren’s pants as he captured Eren in a hungry dominating kiss. Eren didn’t give up without a fight, trying to challenge Levi in their kiss. Eren lifted his hips to help Levi pull his pants and boxers off. He threw them at Erwin’s direction as well as he continued to demand Eren to submit in their kiss. Eren finally submitted and moaned as he felt Levi’s hand grip his cock. Eren was so lost in their kiss and the feel of Levi lazily pumping his shaft that he didn’t notice Levi’s other hand was grabbing something from inside the drawer once more. Eren gasped when he felt something cold and metallic wrap around his cock. Levi backed away so that Eren could see what he had done, a smug smirk on his face as he rubbed the slit of Eren’s cock. Eren groaned and arched his back once more as he hissed, “You… bas… tard!”

Levi licked the tip, tasting Eren’s pre-cum before moving towards Eren, sucking his neck before whispering to Eren’s ear once more, “Shy little boys don’t get to cum.”

He pumped Eren’s cock once, his palm touching the cock ring around Eren’s member briefly. This earned him a frustrated groan from Eren. Levi continued to lazily and slowly pump Eren’s shaft with one hand and checked the drawer. He raised an eyebrow at the different items inside. He took out a few items and placed them by the bed, noticing Eren’s breath hitched when Levi took out a specific item. He turned to face Eren and saw the younger man staring at him, his eyes showing a mix of frustrations, anger, arousal and curiosity. Underneath it all, Levi could see a crack, becoming bigger when Levi pumped him fast and hard for a few strokes. Levi smirked and grabbed the huge bottle of lube and threw it by Eren’s legs, seeing it bounce against the mattress once. He grabbed a box of strawberries that he had taken out a while back and opened it with one hand. He smeared a strawberry with Eren’s pre-cum and popped it in his mouth, chewing it and mixing it with the pre-cum. He grabbed Eren’s chin and pressed his lips against his, Eren moaning as the mixture in Levi’s mouth passes to his open mouth. Levi licked the trail of juice that escaped Eren’s open mouth before capturing Eren’s lips once more. He moved back to the space between Eren’s legs, coating his fingers with the lube generously. He smacked Eren’s thigh lightly and the younger man spread his legs wider apart, one leg resting on Levi’s shoulder. Levi kissed the calf by his shoulder before biting it lightly which earned him a moan from Eren. He rubbed a finger against Eren’s entrance, enjoying the sight of Eren squirming underneath him. Eren gave a long moan as Levi pushed a finger inside him. He stopped, letting Eren adjust to the feeling of his finger inside him. Not even a second had passed when Eren began moving his hips, pushing Levi towards him with the leg currently resting on the older man’s shoulder. Levi smirked and began thrusting his finger inside Eren as he said, “Impatient brat. You want more already, don’t you?”

Eren moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he felt another finger go inside him, scissoring him and thrusting into him as deeply as possible. It took only a few thrusts before Eren gave a loud moan as Levi finally hit his prostrate. Levi began thrusting with the lone intent of hitting Eren’s prostate each time. Before long, Eren was a mess of incoherent moans and groans, hands gripping the headrest so tightly Levi wondered if Eren was trying to break it. Levi reached for one of the item he had taken out of the drawer and used his free hand to coat it in lube, eyes intently fixed on Eren who was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t even notice Levi moving. He whimpered and opened his eyes slowly when he felt Levi’s fingers leave him. Eren gasp and threw his head once more when he felt something bigger enter him. He felt Levi’s lips on his ear as he whispered, “Do you remember this?”

Eren groaned as Levi began thrusting the dildo inside him all the while telling him, “This is the same one we used during your training. I still remember how much you blushed when I said this was a replica of my cock.”

Eren turned his head towards Levi and crashed his lips against his in a hungry feral kiss. Levi growled against Eren’s mouth and pressed their bodies together as he continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Eren. Eren moaned in his mouth and Levi backed away, grabbing Eren’s ankle and raised his leg high up in the air as he continued thrusting the dildo inside Eren, “I still remember how fucking adorable you look fucking yourself to this dildo in front of me. The way you looked so wrecked but kept staring at me. What were you thinking back then, Eren?”

“AH!” Eren banged his hands against the headrest as Levi managed to hit his prostrate with the dildo. He whimpered as tears began to form in his eyes, frustration and pleasure raking all over his body.

“Did you think of me, Eren? Did you think of riding my cock?” Levi asked. He let go of Eren’s leg and wrapped his free hand over Eren’s cock as he continued to thrust the dildo into Eren, hitting Eren’s prostate each time with deadly accuracy, “Shall I take this ring off, Eren? Let you cum with just a dildo in your ass.”

As he placed his hand on the ring, Eren screamed, “NO!”

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked in a tone that was both playful and amused at the same time, “What was that, Eren?”

Eren opened his eyes and Levi’s cock grew harder as he saw what he had always wanted to see in Eren’s eyes…

“Please…”

There was no defiance or anger there, just pure desire…

“Fuck me…”

Yet the fire was still there. Instead, it seemed to have grown larger.

“I want to cum…”

And Levi knew it will never go out.

“… with your cock inside me.”

That look of absolute wreck and the begging tone was what made Levi snap.

Levi threw the dildo, not even caring that it just flew near Erwin’s head. He crawled towards Eren and grabbed his neck, forcing Eren into a hard, brutal kiss. He unlocked Eren’s wrists and Eren’s hands went immediately towards his shoulders, pressing against him as he answered Levi’s kiss with hunger and desire. Eren grinded their hips together, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist. Levi was about to grab a condom when Eren grabbed his wrist and whispered, “No. I want you to cum inside me.”

“Fuuuccckkk…” Levi growled as Eren began coating his cock with lube with such urgency Levi wondered if Eren felt like he was dying if he didn’t have Levi’s cock inside him as soon as possible. Levi removed the cock ring from Eren’s hard shaft as Eren lay on the bed, his arms around Levi’s shoulder and his legs around Levi’s waist. Levi bit Eren’s bottom lip before ordering, “You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied in a moan and threw his head back when Levi finally pushed inside him.

“Tell me, Eren.” Levi groaned as he continued to push deeper inside Eren slowly, “How many times did you fuck yourself to that dildo thinking it was me?”

“Every night!” Eren replied in a frustrated shout and whimpered, “Please, move. Fuck me. Harder. Faster.”

“Greedy cockslut.” Levi said with a low chuckle. He felt Eren get use to him and he ordered, “Tell me, Eren. How does it feel? How does my cock feel compare to your favorite dildo?”

“Hotter! Fuck!!!” Eren threw his head as Levi began thrusting harder and faster.

“Continue, Eren, or I might just stop.” Levi threatened with a smirk on his face.

“You’re! Big! Bigger!” Eren dug his nail on Levi’s back as the older man began thrusting in a brutal fast pace, the bed creaking in protest against their movements, “Fuck! Feels so good! Shit! Levi! Levi!”

It only took a few thrusts before Levi finally hit Eren’s prostrate which made Eren screamed, “LEVI!”

Eren tightened his hold on Levi as the older man began ruthlessly hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was shivering while Levi whispered in his ear, “You’re mine, Eren. Mine.”

“Yours.” Eren repeated in a moan, staring at Levi.

The emotions behind Eren’s eyes was Levi’s undoing. He groaned and ordered, “Cum, Eren. Cum together with me.”

The sudden burst of something hot inside of him made Eren gasp and he came as well, holding onto Levi tightly as if he was the only thing keeping Eren alive. They stayed like that, trying to catch their breath. Eren looked up to Levi and smiled contently, “Yours.”

Levi pulled him to a soft and gentle kiss before whispering back, “Mine.”

They stayed like that, holding one another, for a few minute before Levi heard Erwin say, “Thank you, Levi. That will be all. You may leave now.”

Levi turned to glare at Erwin but the blond man simply gave him a blank look. Levi was about to pull away from Eren when the younger man grabbed his arm. He looked at the young man underneath him and his chest tightened when he heard Eren whisper in a frightened tone, “Don’t leave. Please.”

Eren’s amber eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Levi could feel him tremble underneath him. He heard Erwin speak in a calm voice, “You cannot do that, Eren. Your client is me. And what I want is for Levi to leave so I can fuck you.”

Levi gripped the bed sheet tightly as rage began to rake his entire body at Erwin’s words.

What right did Erwin have to take Eren away from him?

Levi knew that he was not being rational. Erwin was the client and Eren was a member of the company. Levi was just Eren’s trainer. The amber eyed man did not belong to him.

He did not…

Not yet…

He could…

“I’ll buy him.” Levi said in a calm cool voice contrasting the swirl of different emotions currently invading his mind. He saw Eren’s eyes widened in surprise at those words.

“Oh?” The amusement lacing Erwin’s voice made Levi want to punch him in the face, “While it’s not against the rule, we have never had an instance where a new addition was bought on their first night.”

Levi finally sat, facing Erwin. He felt Eren crawl towards him, wrapping his arms on the older man’s shoulder tightly as he pressed his face on the black haired man’s shoulder. Levi kept his attention at Erwin as he said, “But as long as I have Eren’s permission, I could buy him from the company.”

“Theoretically? Yes.” Erwin nodded, staring intently at the two of them.

Levi turned his attention towards Eren and called out softly, “Eren.”

Eren raised his head to look at his trainer’s eyes as Levi asked, “Will you accept being mine alone?”

His amber eyes shone with happiness as he gave Levi a soft smile. He nodded and replied softly, “Yes. I only want to be yours, Corporal.”

“That’s sweet and very romantic.” Erwin commented, ruining the moment between Levi and Eren. Levi turned to glare at Erwin and the blond man smirked as he reminded them, “But that means nothing because you did not buy him, Levi.”

Erwin’s smirk fell as he continued, “I did.”

Those two words made Levi’s blood run cold.

That’s right. The only person who could have the privilege of buying Eren was Erwin, not Levi. Erwin was the one who won the auction. He felt Eren tightened his hold on Levi’s arm and Levi used his free hand to pull him closer. Levi felt irritation run all over his body when he heard Erwin chuckle. His glare turned murderous but Erwin simply gave him an amused smirk as he said, “5600000.”

Levi and Eren both looked at him, wondering what that number could mean. Erwin crossed his leg over his other leg as he clarified, “I will buy Eren and you can buy him from me.”

Erwin’s smile was both charming and frightening as he continued, “But my price is 5600000. And that is my final offer.”

Eren’s jaw slacked at the number while Erwin stared at Levi as he asked, “What do you say, Levi?”

“Is Eren Yeager worth that much?”

A smirk appeared on Levi’s face. He held Eren closer as he answered Erwin seriously, “He is.”

Eren being his and his alone was worth anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small background, Historia is still Krista’s real name. Krista’s like… her stage name… I suppose. (maybe Eren was trained in pleasuring a woman and Levi ordered Krista to do it XD)


End file.
